


A True Misunderstanding

by LeiatheRebel



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Funny, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiatheRebel/pseuds/LeiatheRebel
Summary: Makoto begins to investigate the rumored member of the Phantom Thieves.Two classmates get the wrong idea.





	A True Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with this game.  
> Send help. 
> 
> Ps. Happy early birthday to a dear friend of mine!!!!
> 
> This is their very cool sci-fi web serial Urban Reverie  
> https://thirdageofoeuvre.wordpress.com

As Student Council President, I am giving a lot of privilege on the basis of my maturity and professionalism despite my youth. It is in regard to that fact, that I have no idea why I am tasked with doing this. 

He walks ahead of me now, completely unaware of my presence behind him. Even though I am sandwiched between a group of gossiping girls and the convening members of the Tennis club, I can see him clear as day. The painfully tall boy lumbering down the hallway, attempting to be unaware of the murmurs behind his back. 

One of the girls comments “I heard he took some drug and stabbed a woman to death. He’s crazy! Why is he here?”  
I bite my tongue, that rumor is outright absurd. Principal Kobayakawa would never allow someone that dangerous access to our school, regardless of any incentive to do so. I push through and press on. He is connected to the Phantom Thieves and I know it. He turns sharply and heads upstairs and I wait until he turns up the second flight of stairs to continue my pursuit, book in hand: my alibi. 

He goes up another flight of stairs and at the top floor. ‘I locked the rooftop you stupid boy,’ I think, ‘where on earth are you and your compatriots convening here? Where could you possibly hide here where I couldn’t find you?’ He casually walks down the hall and begins to pull something out of his bag, I run closer, attempting to see what sort of thing he could possibly need to access. Would it be something that I could use to tie him to the Phantom Thieves? It was… a book?! 

He opens the door and walked into the library and I pursue and do the same, nonchalantly sitting in my usual chair as he patiently waits in line to ask the clerk something. I decide to lean back, hoping to see what he wants with her. 

“Yes,” she says cooly, “what do you need?”

“I would like to return a book.” He responds. 

“Oh, thank you. Do you need anything else? She asks. 

“No, thank you. Have a good day.” He turns to the back corner and sits down, causing the room to erupt into whispers. It makes my stomach turn as I hear them mutter about him being a no good criminal. 

A voice behind me startles me: “Makoto-san, we have our weekly meeting.” 

I turn to face my fellow council member: “oh, of course. I’ll be right there.” 

I hope Principal Kobayakawa understands that I cannot shirk my duties as Student Council President and dive solely into my investigation. If anyone suspects that I saw him as a person of interest in the Phantom Thieves investigation, I couldn't possibly know what would happen. Would he gain even more notoriety?  
No matter how much I attempt to pay attention to the important topics brought up in our meeting, I continuously stare out the window, hoping to not see him stroll by. If I lost him and lost my big break in the process, I would lose everything. I couldn’t let that happen because of him. 

The meeting is adjured and I walk out, casually peering into the library window and I am instantly relieved to see the messy curls in the far corner once more. I can’t say that I am not impressed by his dedication to his studies. On the off chance that my assertions about him are incorrect, I would be more than happy to meet him as a new friend. He seems to really focus on his studies and bettering himself…. Unless, that is what he wants me to believe. Maybe, he sits in that back corner reading cheap manga, while planning out which heart to steal next? I will find out your secrets delinquent boy, if it is the last thing I do…

“Makoto-san, what on earth are you doing?” A voice calls out. 

I shriek: “Yui-san, you startled me!” 

“Jeez, I’m sorry Makoto. Sakura-san and I wanted to ask you something, but we think it’s best that it be in private.” Yui responded politely. 

I sigh: “I’m about to do some more studying, now is really not the time-“

Sakura grabs my wrist and tugs me into the adjacent classroom, now empty. 

“Watch the door,” Sakura says suddenly, “we don’t want any first years walking in here.” 

“If there is a problem you wish to discuss to me as Student Council-“ I begin.

“Uh-Uh,” Yui cuts me off, “this is a problem that only you have.”

“We know.” Sakura says ominously. 

I am startled: “you know what?” 

“It’s really obvious, Makoto-san.” Yui states, “and it needs to stop.”

“We know you have a crush on Akira-kun! You've been following him for a couple of days now!” Sakura says. 

“A what?!” I cry, feeling my face redden. 

“Look at her reaction, Sakura, she really is in deep.” Yui says. 

“You’ve been following him like a little puppy for a couple of days now and it is quite sad. Oh how the mighty have fallen!” Sakura explains. 

“No supernatural romance sports manga can truly mask the look of admiration you have for him. It’s cute, but even you have fallen for something so obvious.” Yui continues. 

Sakura starts: “He is a bad boy. You are a good girl-“

Yui cuts her off: “you think you can fix him and tend to his emotional wounds. But he is a criminal, Makoto. Such a pairing is unbecoming and wrong! Don’t fall into his clutches like Ann-chan!”

“I can assure you that is not the case!” I yelp, feeling the burning embarrassment on my face continue to scorch my flesh. 

Sakura shrugs: “lets leave her to her thoughts. She truly needed this intervention.” 

“Agreed,” Yui-san responded, “we are good people for doing this. 

“Friends,” Sakura corrects, “we are good friends for caring for our President’s well being.” 

They turn and walk out, so assured in their wrong assumptions and I sink to the floor. 

Was I really so obvious in my tailing and investigation?!


End file.
